Social bond between two friends
by YunKyon-chan
Summary: As the title states. Just two good best friends spending some time together.


**A/N: Well it's been a while since I've written a fanfic, but after reading a few; I got a good idea for a short story at least. This will be my first Persona series related one, but nonetheless will be fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters aside from the OC. Enjoy ~**

 **Social Bond between two friends**

Never did I see such a big situation happen when I came to live with my uncle and cousin in the little town of Inaba. I thought it would just be like it was in the city, except in the country side. Quiet mainly with myself just living out my junior year of high school, unnoticed and uneventful with the usual things that school offers. Finding myself with an ability to summon personas, having to solve a case that the police couldn't even crack, making an investigation group with other teenagers that were blessed with the ability to summon power, and all the while not being able to tell anyone less they think I was crazy.

What made it seem easier was the friends I made along the way. At first I felt it was a tall order that fate was asking for one person, but once I realized it wasn't just my burden alone and how pieces were falling into place; I felt like I was truly alive.

And it all started when I met my partner, best friend; Yosuke Hanamura.

At first I just looked at him like another teen that just couldn't catch a break. The girl he was crushing on looking at him as a younger brother and just tolerating him because he was the "Prince" of June's. And before he could even truly find out how the girl felt, she was killed. The more I got to know him, the more I saw common ground than I had with anyone. I found myself enjoying his company more than the others, at first I just chalked it as normal for anyone to just get along and left it at that. One Sunday I got to see that it wasn't just a simple hangout with everyone.

I was watching the house for my uncle Dojima as he and Nanako my cousin were still recovering in the hospital. I honestly enjoyed having the place to myself, especially when the case was solved, and I could indulge being a teen. When I got a sudden call from Yosuke, I answered.

"Hey was just calling to see if you want to hangout? I feel like taking it easy on a day off, and who better than with my best bro?"

I chuckle. "Sure, bro. As much as I like having the house to myself, it's nice to have some company."

"Sweet! I'll be over soon!" He replied with excitement.

I tidied up getting the usual arrangements out. Before I knew it the door bell rang. I opened the door to let Yosuke in, and was surprised that none of our teammates tagged along. Especially the absence of Teddie, as he seemed to be glued to Yosuke.

"Been awhile since it was just the two of us." I commented as I let him in.

"Funny thing, Rise took Teddie off my hands for the day. Which surprised me, as the bear can be a handful. Lately, she's been wanting to spend more time with him, weird huh?" He asked as he plopped himself on the sofa.

I smiled, as it seems our group was pairing off with one another as of late. Yosuke noticed my smile and got a glint in his eye.

"What's got you smiling? Happy to just have my company alone?" He chuckled.

I lightly push his arm, as I sit next to him. "Don't flatter yourself. Just realizing since the case is closed, we're all truly acting like teenagers." He nods. "It's nice just thinking about simple things and knowing we have a future too." He smiles, feeling the same.

"It's thanks to you, if you didn't show up things wouldn't have changed for the better. We probably never become friends. Just be wrapped up in our own little worlds." He stated with a shrug.

I found myself blushing a little from his comment, pushing a few strands of gray hair behind my ear. He has changed. Became someone who looks forward to the future, and what it has to offer. I found myself studying his features to the point he caught me staring. He tilted his head in question.

"What? You seem to be spacing out a lot. It's not like you, Manami." He placed a hand on my forehead.

His hand was cool to my flushed face. I was nervous to admit I wanted more than just his friendship, as I didn't want to lose him. I wasn't sure if he was over Saki-Senpai. I don't know when I started seeing him in a different way, but I knew it wasn't a little crush. Most of the time I let it ride out and move on. I was able to catch a killer, but admitting I really like someone seems to have me full of unanswered questions.

"Well, I did have a lot on my plate, guess I'm getting used to not having the world on my shoulders anymore, heh." I reply with a weak laugh.

He removed his hand, and I held myself back from pouting. I took a deep breath and decided to ask him a question.

"Yosuke, is there anyone that you like? And you don't have to answer if it's too personal, it's just something that seems to pop up from time to time." I rub my neck sheepishly.

He blushes as red as a tomato not expecting that question. Especially from me of all people, by how quiet he became.

"Is there anyone that, you seem to fancy?" He asked with a grin.

I pouted. "Hey, I asked you first! Don't try to avoid the subject."

"I'm only making it fair, why should I tell you, and you don't tell me! You're asking a touchy subject." He stated his arms crossed.

"Want to say it on the count of three...?" I asked with a sigh.

"S-sure, sounds fair." He replied with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"One, two...THREE!"

"YOU!"

"You!"

We sat in silence, taking in what the other confessed. We locked eyes, feeling like we misheard one another. He had a look of disbelief never thinking his best friend would return his feelings. I smiled as I felt a great wave of relief wash over me. He soon smiled, blush dusting his cheeks as he pushed a few strands behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek, he swallowed hard as he moved closer. I licked my lips switching from looking at his hazel brown eyes to his lips. I closed the distance between us, our lips meeting in a quick kiss.

I pulled away a little and felt my cheeks burn when I saw he closed the distance, the kiss lasting much longer. He brought his other hand up to hold my face, slowly pulling away to see my reaction.

I smiled to myself. _We just-we KISSED!_

He smiled gently closing the gap between us once again. I wrapped my arms around his neck having a desire to be as close to him as I could. I felt his cheeks were aflame as my own, still nervous about kissing a girl for the first time, myself can't believing where I am at the moment.

I toss my worries to the wind and simply enjoyed the moment. We pulled away for air and I couldn't hold back the grin that refused to leave my face. He sighed in relief and soon smiled back at me.

I hugged him close just so happy to know he returned my feelings. He froze for a moment not expecting my sudden hug, but soon wrapped his arms around my back and waist.

 _I spent a long time with Yosuke..._

 **A/N: Felt good to write this, and add to the small collection of fanfics. I kept it PG-13 as they are only 16/17. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
